


Twice Shy

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Series: Give and Take [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's first time getting fingered, M/M, Porn with Feelings, dumb teenage boys in love, they don't know how to do the communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean would just like to make it abso<i>lute</i>ly clear that making out with Eren was an accident.  </p>
<p>An accident he is currently still having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Shy

Jean would just like to make it abso _lute_ ly clear that making out with Eren was an accident. An accident he is currently still having and he’d not quite sure how he ended up having it but he’s sucking on Eren’s tongue and – oh _God_ – liking it. This _really_ isn’t what he expected, when he spat the first very well thought out, professionally tailored insult in Eren’s stupid fat face. 

Eren makes this little _sound_ , this little whining sound in his throat, one that goes straight down into Jean’s dick and he pulls back to bite on Eren’s lip, sliding his hand down and cupping Eren’s ass. It’s a – Jean can’t exactly call it a _bad_ ass, not really, he thinks, squeezing experimentally and Eren _moans_ , grinding down onto Jean’s thigh and _oh_. Okay.

He should have known Eren would be a bottom. 

Laughing, he cants his chin up, licking into Eren’s mouth and gripping his hips to hold him still. “Calm the fuck _down_ ,” he says, and his voice is going all gentle-firm like he _cares_ , which he doesn’t, thanks, and Eren _whimpers_ , like he’s broken and Jean keeps talking. “I got this, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

“Don’t fuckin –” Eren says, gasps when Jean cups his dick and squeezes, “Talk like that, don’t say –”

“What? What I’m gonna do?” Jena pants into his mouth, finally _finally_ getting his pants open and Jean fits his hand around Eren’s cock and feels his own get this much harder for it.

“Ahh, _shit_ ,” Eren huffs into his neck, nipping at the skin and Jean _snarls_ , thumbing the foreskin back roughly, feels precome ooze over his fingers stickywet. Jerking his hips up, he whines when his and Eren’s cocks rub together, the head of his dick catching and _dragging_ down the skin of Eren’s stomach and Eren hisses, burying deeper into the hollow of Jean’s clavicle. 

“Hey,” Jean says, knotting his fingers into Eren’s hair, “Don’t fuckin’ hide from me, asshole.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Eren breathes, his face red and Jean thinks dizzily that it’s a good look on him before they’re kissing again, biting and mouthing at one another and Eren’s tongue feels good in Jean’s mouth, his moans taste good when Jean breathes them in. 

“D’you wanna?” Jean asks before he can convince himself not to, disengaging for half a moment to rip open the drawer near his head, glad that the barracks are empty as he unearths the tub of lube he basically had to swear away his firstborn to get. 

He hears a strangled breath of air, looks back to see Eren looking at him like Jean’s just shoved a firecracker in his ass, eyes flickering between the tub of lube and Jean. “Um,” Eren gasps.

A smarmy grin pricks the corners of Jean’s mouth. “You’ve never?”

Eren flushes blotchily. “I _have_. Armin and I –”

Jean snorts. “The whole squad knows what you and Armin have done, fuck. I’m talking, like…” he pauses for effect. Eren just frowns confusedly and looks like the brutish, thick-skulled oaf he is. Jean sighs impatiently, flaps his hands. “Like actually fucking. Have you actually fucked a dude.”

A tick appears in Eren’s jaw as he clenches it, which is pretty much an answer, really, but the way Eren’s _breath_ catches, the way his hands curl, reflexive, in his lap –

It’s interesting, is all Jean’s saying. 

“Have you ever –” he presses, licking his lips as they dry and sliding a little closer even as his instincts tell him to _run the fuck away his sister is Mikasa you dumb fuck_ , “Have you ever – taken anything?” The emphasize on those words are enough for Jean’s meaning to get across and he watches, sort of fascinated, as Eren’s shoulders crawl up under his ears. 

“No,” Eren gets out almost soundlessly after a few desperate swallows. Jean feels this strange, slippery bolt of heat go through him, because – because everyone knows what Eren and Armin did, and everyone knows what Eren looks like, shit, everyone knows – or at least Jean knows – that eyes half-lit with lust always follow the angry set of Eren’s shoulders. But Eren’s never –

“Not ever?” Jean breathes, and Eren flushes _deeper_ before he pushes himself off of Jean’s bed stiffly.

“Whatever, Jean, not everyone sleeps around like –” Eren starts, rigidly, and Jean realizes that Eren thinks he’s making _fun_ of him, which, no, that wasn’t – what Jean was doing at all, actually, not even close, and he grips Eren’s wrists, tugging the boy back down and practically crawling into his lap as he kisses Eren again.

“I wanna show you,” Jean mouths into the kiss, lipping at the curious tip of Eren’s tongue and fitting his arms around the solidity of Eren’s abdomen, pulls him ever closer. “It can be so good, wanna show you,” he mutters, distracted at how Eren splays his hands on Jean’s back, how his fingers curl hotly into the fabric of Jean’s shirt.

He can feel Eren’s nipples, sort of, under the thin stretch of linen where they’re pressed chest to chest and air catches all skewed in his throat when they move against one another. Eren makes this noise, like the one from before but louder, more agreeable, and Jean cups his jaw, fits his thumb into Eren’s mouth and nips at the tip of Eren’s nose. 

Eren flushes harder at that than he did at anything before, squirming uncomfortably, peeking out at Jean from under his lashes and skittering away from eye contact.

“What,” Jean states. Squirming more, Eren fists the neckline of Jean’s shirt, yanks him close and works their lips together. 

“Don’t do stuff like that,” Eren mutters, sounding resentful and sort of – hurt, like Jean’s done something but he _hasn’t_. “Stuff you don’t mean, I – don’t want you to, just –”

His hands, which had been trying more and more awkwardly to work Jean’s shirt off, spasm, and Eren presses his face into his hands for a moment before he shuffles under Jean. 

“You know what, whatever, this was – this was a shitty idea anyway, let’s just –” Eren mumbles, Jean speechless and wiped blank and also a little panicked, because this is touching on something large and emotional and mature, which is terrifying, because Eren is functionally suicidal and Jean is going to the Military Police and Titans fuckin _eat people_ , okay, and Eren thinks –

“I don’t not mean it,” Jean says. “I mean. I meant it.” He coughs, still hunched over Eren awkwardly, leg on either side of his stomach. “The stuff.”

They both freeze, the confession hanging all fragile in the air and Jean scowls, shifting over Eren and feeling the bulk of Eren’s cock under his and this is weird time for it, he’ll admit. 

“Yeah,” Eren says, stupidly. “I – yeah, okay.” 

“Oh my God, whatever,” Jean _spits_ , and then he is kissing Eren fiercely, directed, he has a plan and that plan is to get his fingers up Eren’s ass. His shirt was already half-undone, and he rolls his shoulders to help Eren as Eren pushes it off, tears impatiently at Eren’s shirt until it’s on the floor, joined quickly by their pants.

Eren is naked.

Eren is naked and Jean is naked and _Eren is naked under Jean_ , lips spit-slick and swollen and eyes glazed because Jean has a hand on his dick, because Jean is totally _rocking his world_ right now.

Jean has liked the feeling of another dude’s dick in his hand since it started to matter, liked the weight and touch and taste and smell of it, but never – like this, really. Not like how it is now, with Jean crouched between Eren’s legs and Eren’s thighs balanced welcome on Jean’s and his feet hooked by the ankles behind Jean’s back and one of Eren’s hands locked tightly with one of Jean’s.

“ _Oh_ , fuck, _Jean_ , I –” Eren _gasps_ , spine tightening into a slow arch as Jean works him over. Jean pulls his hand away immediately, watches Eren scowl at him, watches Eren’s hips twitch, seeking wordlessly.

“Don’t come,” Jean orders, and Eren – sort of shudders, gets hotter under Jean’s skin but avoids his eyes like he doesn’t like that he likes – Jean fits his hand into Eren’s hair, tightens and tugs sharply. “Don’t come till I tell you,” Jean says, gentle, makes Eren meet his gaze and keep it. 

_Don’t be ashamed with me._

Eren swallows tightly, nods and Jean nods back at him, raising his brow in a question until Eren nods again, until Jean knows that Eren knows that Jean gets it. That Jean can deliver.

That he’s happy to.

Jean reaches for the tub of lube, stroking Eren’s inner thighs and pressing them up and apart, licking at Eren’s ballsack because he can, because it makes Eren make a noise like he’s dying.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Eren’s cock, a born sweet-talker in bed. He likes – making people fall apart for him, likes being able to take them apart gentle and work them back together till they’re shaking. And Eren is falling to pieces so _well_ , jerking his head from side to side on the pillow, whining out a rejection of Jean’s words and Jean knew, kind of, that Eren has his issues but Jean doesn’t like the kind of issues he’s finding.

“S’true,” he mutters to the stretch of skin behind Eren’s balls, licks a slow stripe and feels Eren shake against him. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, everyone fuckin’ knows it, too.” 

“Shut up, can you just –” Eren whines, and then hitches when Jean strokes the pad of his thumb over Eren’s hole, rough. Dribbling some lube from his fingers over the area, Jean rubs at the furled flesh, listens to Eren keen in response. 

Should have _known_ Eren would be a bottom.

“Yeah?” he asks, nonsensically, works in the tip of his middle finger and waits. Eren fucking _grinds_ back against him, moaning shamelessly and Jean feels that same volatile flare of heat in him when he thinks about breaking Eren _down_ , making him desperate and wrecked for it. “Fuckin’ slut,” he tries, and Eren’s hips jerk _hard_ , making more of him slide in, till he can feel ridge pressure swallow up his second knuckle. 

“ _Jean_ ,” Eren pleads, fuckin’ _pleads_ and Jean did _not_ know that was a thing for him until now, thinks maybe about asking Eren to call him _sir_ , about making him ask nicely for Jean to finger him, _sir_ –

He feels up along the inside of Eren carefully, finger brushing over a bump and Eren shivers like Jean’s electrified him, planting his hands on the mattress and pushing himself back with a questioning yelp. Jean quiets him with a hand on his stomach, smiling wolfishly and taking more pleasure than he should out of the wide-eyed confusion on Eren’s features. 

“That’s the good part,” he says, and then he grips Eren’s hip to hold him _still_. Eren _howls_ , legs locking around Jean tightly when Jean presses up hard and moves the tip of his finger in slow, steady circles. Vaguely, he realizes that Eren is babbling, heels of his feet kicking at Jean’s back. 

“—oh, oh _please_ I can’t I – _Jean_ , too much I, I, I’m gonna –”

“I want you to,” Jean breathes, realizing what Eren is fighting against and feels something strange and dizzy and warm in his chest. “Good _boy_ , tryna – tryna follow my orders –”

Eren _whines_ , shaking and jerking and pressing one hand to his mouth. Jean catches it, presses it back down to the mattress with his. “Want you to come now, c’mon, fuckin – _come_ , c’mon.”

It’s slow motion destruction, watching Eren come with a long moan. It starts, weirdly, in his expression, a sudden clench of his features that matches the clench in his belly that matches the clench around Jean’s finger, before it shudders outward, filling his limbs and making his spine arch, and arch, and arch, till he’s prostrate before Jean. His come strikes his belly and chest in several long spurts, breath juddering through it all and Jean keeps talking, keeps murmuring encouragement, kisses the inside of Eren’s knee.

At last Eren sinks back with a final gasp, slumping on the pillows and watching Jean with fever-bright eyes. 

“I,” he starts, awkward-soft and this is the tone that preludes something ashamed, and the last thing Jean wants Eren to feel as if he…debased himself for Jean.

So he crooks his finger, and watches as Eren’s word catches and curdles into another groan. 

“ _Jean_ ,” he whines, thready, “I’ve already –”

“I couldn’t fuckin’ tell,” Jean says conversationally, pulling out to fit the tips of his first two fingers against Eren. “But that’s the great thing about assplay, it’s the gift that just keeps giving.” 

Then he starts a slow, inexorable push forward, feeling Eren stretch then give around his fingers. Eren has tensed up, breathing shaky, and Jean hunches down over him, kisses his stomach, laps at the streaks of come and listens with pride at the sound Eren makes when he sees that. Pressing against Eren’s prostate, Jean scissors his fingers, rocking them deeper, feels Eren tense then shiver against him. 

It takes some fumbling, some re-adjustment and waiting but then –

“Ah,” Eren says, open and _surprised_ , eyes wide as they watch his cock twitch, unable to get hard by trying real desperate to. “ _Ah_ , Jean, I –”

“I know,” Jean hums, works a third finger in and hears Eren keen at the stretch, at the foreign fullness. He’s half-sitting, still caught in bolts of pleasure strung desperate, legs splayed wide and boneless and palms planted on the sweaty sheets underneath him. His lips are trembling open, fingers clenching when Jean picks up a steady thrusting motion in his wrist.

“You good?” Jean checks, because – because Eren’s much quieter, now, head rolling back and Jean doesn’t wanna push him where he doesn’t wanna go and –

“Yeah,” Eren sighs, and Jean rolls his hips onto the mattress because Eren sighed _filthy_ , sounding like the top-class whore fantasy Jean does not keep in his mind for private moments. “Yeah, I’m – ah – good.”

“Good,” Jean mutters back, sinking his fingers in deep and Eren keens, falling back to slump against the pillows when his elbows finally buckle. His body twists, a ripple spreading from where Jean’s fingers spear inside him and Jean bites his lip when Eren’s limbs twitch on the bed. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Eren gasps, hips rocking up roughly. “Oh _fuck_ , oh – God, _Jean_ , I think – I –” he trails off, keens wordlessly.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” Jean bites out, yanks Eren closer with one leg as he speeds up the motion of his arm, spreads his fingers wide, rubs at the inside of Eren with careful fingertips. He presses up, again and again and listening to Eren’s increasing high-pitched gasps until his cock shivers and jerks, drooling out more thick ropes of come. 

He keeps going until the breath Eren draws in is dry, is almost a _sob_ , his hand catching on Jean’s forearm. “No more, I can’t, I –”

“Shhh, okay,” Jean says, kisses the underside of Eren’s jaw. “I got you, okay.”

Sliding his fingers out, he feels Eren flutter around the loss for a minute, and Jean palms at his cock with the hand he just used to get Eren off – twice.

He is totally allowed to feel smug. 

It takes Eren a little bit to find his way out of his head, and Jean slumps over him, pressing his face into the crook of Eren’s neck as he jerks himself off, fingering at the slit of his dick with a needy little gasp. 

“Hey,” Eren says blearily, sounding out of it. “Hey, I’m gonna…” He fumbles for a few seconds till he gets his hands on Jean’s wrist. “Stop that.” 

Jean _whines_ , because he’s only so nice, okay, and he got Eren off _twice_ because Eren’s _hot as fuck_ but Jean’s balls are slowly turning bluer than the _fucking_ sky and at this point he just needs to come. “Fuck,” he mutters, and he lets go of his cock.

“Fuck, _Eren_ ,” he breathes into Eren’s clavicle, and Eren paws at his shoulders. 

“Move back, let me…” He cants his chin to kiss Jean again, and Jean had almost forgotten that this was good too, after –

Well. After.

Jean lets out this whiny, vulnerable little sound as Eren fits his hands around Jean’s dick and it didn’t seem like a big deal to hold Eren as he fell apart but it feels like giving too much up, being this exposed for Eren and Jean bites his lip, drawing back a bit.

“Uh-uh, you don’t get to…” Eren mumbles, chasing after Jean with his lips, mouthing over Jean’s mouth and doing this _thing_ with his thumb that makes a bolt of heat weaken Jean’s knees. “Not after you fuckin’…took me apart, you don’t get to run, okay?”

And this question is threaded through with something much bigger than fooling around in the barracks, much bigger than the sticky kisses Franz and Hannah share, touches back to that large and emotional and mature _thing_ that Jean isn’t sure they can deal with, right now.

But Eren’s _asking_ , making Jean shiver and shake against him with his hands, and he’s _asking_ , and –

That means something, Jean thinks. That he’s asking.

“Yeah,” Jean breathes, swallows. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good,” Eren croons, splaying one hand over Jean’s ass and pressing to get him to shuffle closer. “Good, now let me –”

He grips at Jean’s hips, taps at Jean’s thighs and guides him till he’s on his knees straddling Eren’s lap, and Eren’s breath is ghosting warm over his dick and Jean thinks _oh_. 

Licking his lips, Eren fits his mouth wetly around the head of Jean’s cock, pushing at the foreskin with his tongue and lapping at the slit, suckling obscenely. 

“ _Shit_ , Eren, goddamnit, fuck –” Jean snarls, fisting a hand in Eren’s hair and the little shit laughs, _hums_ , slurping as he pulls back then pushes himself onto Jean’s cock. His hands are back on Jean’s ass cheeks, kneading them in his hands and pressing him _forward_ , a bit, encouraging him to thrust.

_Oh_ , Jean thinks. 

“You sure?” he breathes, shakily, and Eren moans around Jean’s dick, digging his fingers into Jean’s flesh. Jean re-adjusts his grip on Eren’s hair, jerking once and seeing the shiver work its way down Eren’s spine and pushes his hips forward, slow, inch by inch and Eren just takes him easy, lips puffy and shiny with spit.

Jean sucks in a breath, feels it flee from his lungs and heaves in another one as he rocks back gently, rocks forward even gentler and Eren scratches him, digs his nails into Jean’s ass and glares up at him. “God,” Jean spits, “God, fine, this is –”

He fucks Eren’s face, and Eren _likes_ it, Jean thinks dizzily, Eren opens his throat around Jean and lets Jean paw and pull at his hair and scratch at his neck and hiss as he comes, yanking on the fistful Jean has of Eren’s hair until Eren is keening high, swallowing around Jean desperately. 

It’s – well. It’s hot.

Jean crumples down beside Eren, his face in line with Eren’s hip. Eren, weirdly, has gone stiffer now, sitting in Jean’s bed like a statue as Jean snuffles, throwing his weight around to get comfortable.

“Um,” Eren starts.

Jean makes a noise like a dying cow. 

“Should I –” Eren cuts himself off, adjusting his weight. “I’ll just –”

Then he starts to get off the bed, because Eren Jaeger is many things but first and foremost Eren Jaeger is an _idiot_.

“Oh my fucking God, are you serious,” Jean mumbles, shooting his arm out, curling it around Eren’s waist, and heaving the boy back down beside him, throwing a leg over Eren’s waist. “Don’t be an _idiot_.”

“I’m not an _idiot_ , dumbass!”

“Could’a fuckin’ fooled me.” 

“You know what, you can –”

Jean kisses him to shut him up.

It works.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i've lost control of my life JeanEren has taken over


End file.
